Finding My Pine Tree in A Forest
by ZekeSquirrel
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Pine family Mabel will do whatever it takes to find her long lost twin and finally bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding My Pine Tree in A Forest**

 **This is my first attempt wit hwriting a fan-fic and would appreciate any constructive feedback, but please no bashing. I will try and update as often as my work schedule allows me to. Any suggestions or ideas that you believe would help this story please feel free to share. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

The sirens were blaring right outside the house but I could barely hear them over the shouting my parents were doing. I was holding a towel to my head to help stop the bleeding as they continued to scream at Dipper. I tried to scream as loud as I could that it wasn't his fault but they just kept yelling staring at him with eyes full of rage and disappointment.

As the officers come to take him away from me, take away my other half since birth my mother stops them. I pray shes going to tell them he can stay, that it's all a misunderstanding but they don't. All I can hear is them telling him to never come back, never show his face to them or me again. I keep screaming as I saw my mother raise high and then I wake up, bolting from my bed. Breathing hard as sweat drips down off my face, I slowly look around my surroundings.

I was finally back in Gravity Falls after so long but the nightmares haven't gone away since I came back. I just keep seeing that horrible night over and over again. It's been seven years since that amazing summer me and Dipper shared. We had so much fun and went on so many adventures. How were we to know that something would follow us home looking to get revenge against us. We never saw it coming until it was far too late.

No use thinking about that now, it doesn't change what happened. All I can do now is try my best to find him. He was to be here, this is the only place I could think he's come to after everything that happened. It's been so long but I know I'll see him again, I have to. My brother is out there, I know because he's my twin. We're connected no matter what any tries to tell me. The only ones who believed me are our friends and family living here, so I know they'll help me.

As I look out from my attic window I take a deep breathe and smile as big as I can. "I'm coming for you bro-bro and there's nothing in this crazing world that will stop me" I say to myself as I begin dressing for another day helping around the shack and searching. As I walk down stairs I hear several voices talking in the kitchen. I burst in with a loud "GOOD MORNIG" surprising Soos and my two Grunkles Stan and Ford as they sit at the table talking to a familiar red head.

I'm a little surprised to see Wendy here this early in the morning. She normally waits till the afternoon to come help me with my search. As soon as she sees me she stands with a big grin. "Well good morning sleeping beauty, your up extra early today" says Wendy beaming at me. "And good morning to you, your awfully chipper today" I say to her. Her smile doesn't leave her face as she stares at me.

"Okay, your in a really good mood today, you get a date or something?" I ask her as I pour myself a glass of water. She nodes her head at me and happily declares "You bet I do, with an old friend I haven't seen in years" she says as she winks at me. Hearing her say this I drop the glass of water from my hand to have Grunkle Ford quickly catch it before it shatters on the ground. I keep my eyes locked on hers as she simply nodes her head to me. "I finally got some solid eye witness reports of someone matching his description in the area." she tells me.

I jump across the table as I give her a giant embrace screaming in excitement to the dismay of the two elderly Grunkles as they both cover they're ears. Soos just smile big at shaking from excitement, "Isn't is awesome ham-bone, we're finally gonna bring him home" he shouts at me. As I release my embrace I dash from the room running for the stairs I scream down "Give me just a minute to get changed and we can leave right away."

The four stay by the table all smiling as they hear crashing and falling coming from the attic. "It's about time we bring that brat home, how dare he make his poor sister worry" Grunkle Stan states. Grunkle Ford just looks down at the table catching Soos and Wendy's attention. "Whats wrong dude, you don't look as happy as I thought you'd be" Soos says with worry in his voice. "I just wonder why Dipper hasn't come home already, what could he have gone through after all these years" Ford asks sadly.

"Well you'll be able to ask him soon Grunkle Ford" Mabel declares from the doorway. She was fully dressed in one of her trade mark sweaters with waddles her pet pig under one arm and her trusty grappling hook in her other hand. "I'm bring my stupid brother home whether he likes it or not, and this time he's coming for good" she smiles to her family. With that Wendy and Soos load into the truck with Mable and Waddles in the bed as they drive off to where her elusive brother was last spotted. "I'm coming for you bro-bro, I'm coming" Mabel thinks to herself in the back of the truck as it speeds down the gravel road.


	2. Chapter 2

I still hear it to this day, the laughter as it echoes all around me. The voice telling me of all the evil things it did and how no one will ever trust me again. All I can do is run home as fast as I can hoping that I can still save my loved ones. As I get close to the house I can already see the police cars out front. I slow down as the officers all look to me, I can see the disgust in there eyes.

I hear my mothers voice talking to an officer between sobs. I run over to her calling her attention to me but as she looks up at me I see fear and hate across her face. I stop and all I can do is look at her as she partially hides behind my father as she screams horrible things about me. My father looks like hes ready to attack me at any second as he try's to protect my mom. That's when I see Mabel sitting at the end of the stairs holding a towel to her head. Shes bleeding from the looks of it.

As she look up to me I can see relief in her eyes as I try and go to her I'm stopped by an officer telling me I have to go with them. I just look at him confused as I say "I need to go to my sister." That's when my parents place themselves between me and Mabel, My mother still yelling at me. I can faintly hear Mabel screaming something behind them as the officer begins pulling me away. My mother stops him as she slowly approaches me, all I can do is hope shes gonna stop them from taking me.

She looks down at me the hate still strong on her face as she says "Don't ever show your self in front of us of her again." As she says this she brings her hand up and smacks me hard across the face. I just stand there shocked and hurt until the officer pulls me away to the squad car. He reads me my rights as he cuffs me and places me in the car. I watch as my parents hold Mabel back and the car drives away my life and my family.

I slowly open my eyes as I hear the noises of the forest slowly coming to life as the first signs of day light peek from the horizon. I look around my small camp site, my fire now nothing more then embers and ash. I stand and stretch my stiff body, I don't think I'll ever get use to sleeping on the ground like this. I grab my backpack and fish out a bag of jerky that will be my breakfast as I kick out the last of my fire. I begin walking through the woods, I need to keep moving. I know someone saw me yesterday and the last thing I need is people trying to follow me now that I'm so close.

I've followed things thing for two years now and it's finally came back to where it all began, back to Gravity Falls. This is where I'll end it like I should have done all those years ago. This time I won't be a little kid just trying to survive, I'm now the hunter and this things my prey. I look out in the direction of the Mystery Shack, the only place I could ever call home now. I know shes there I can feel her, shes looking for me even now. I can't go to her yet though, not until I've ended this once and for all. "Forgive me Mabel, you have to wait just a little longer now" I think to myself. I head towards the mountains, I need some advice from an old friend before I start my search.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating for a few days, had to deal with the black Friday nightmare. But hopefully now I can do more updates. I'm trying to improve my writing so please bare with me.**

As the sun came more into view over the mountains surrounding the small town Mabel stared out the side of the truck as the tress passed by in a blur of green and brown. They were currently on their way to meet up with Pacifica who they hoped was able to get a little more information about were they should start their search for Dipper.

Pacifica was using her money to hire trackers who they hoped could find Dipper or at least give them a trail to follow. So far everyone that the wealthy girl sent out were unable to tell where Dipper was going but they did find where he had been after some time. Now that they had an eye witness report of where he was they hoped it would all go much smoother this time around.

As they pulled to a stop at the edge of the forest Mabel could see Pacifica not to far off talking to a group of men all dressed in camouflage and caring guns looking they were about to go hunting. The first time Mabel saw men like this she freaked out and thought they were gonna shoot Dipper when they found him. She was soon informed my Pacifica that they just didn't want Dipper to know he was being followed since he would always loose anyone he knew was following him. That and all the weird and dangerous creatures that called these woods home. No one wanted to go into them unless they had some way of defending themselves.

"Hey Pacifica!" Mabel called out "How does it look over there?" Pacifica looked up and saw that her friends had already arrived while she was distracted. She gave a few finally words to the men and began to head over to Mabel and the others. Upon reaching them Pacifica looked at Mabel, "That brother of yours can be such a hassle sometimes" she sighed.

Mabel realizing this was not the news she was hoping for looked at the ground with a frown. "So they haven't been able to find him yet, huh" she asked. "No but they have found his camp, so he has to be close by" This made Mabel brighten up a bit, now she knew that she was close. He couldn't escape her for much longer. Mabel gave one of her grins as she looked to her friends, "We're close now. I'm sure we'll find him today, right guys?"

As they got prepared for the long day out in the forest one of the men came over to Pacifica and began to whisper something into her ear. Pacifica's expression quickly darkened as the man spoke. Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and looked to Pacifica waiting to hear the obviously bad news she'd just received.

After the man left Pacifica stood there thinking to herself, her hand on her chin and her eyes fiercely focused at her feet. After about a minute or two she finally looked at Mabel with a hard stare. Mabel flinched slightly as her friend seemed to be giving her a death glare for no reason. Finally Mabel spoke up "What? Whats wrong Pacifica, why are you glaring at me like that?" Pacifica's face quickly changed to a look of surprise as she realized what she had been doing.

Shaking her head Pacifica looked at Mabel again but this time much more gently then last time. "Sorry Mabel, it's just that the hunters believe that your brother may be armed." she finally spoke. "There's the remains of a deer and it looks to have been shot by a rifle."

This news did not sit well with everyone there as they weren't sure if Dipper would use the gun on them if he felt cornered or threatened at all. All eyes looked to Mabel who was staring at Pacifica, eyes wide with surprise and worry. She had never considered that Dipper might hurt anyone until she heard this. As she slowly looked around at her friends she realized they were waiting for her, unsure how the girl wanted to proceed with this recent information.

Mabel stood there thinking about all the work that was put into finding Dipper up to this point. Mabel took a slow deep breathe and with a smile across her face she looked at her friends and said "I'm still going, I know my brother would never hurt me or any of you either." Soos immediately stood straight "That's right ham-bone, Dippers my pyteridactol buddy and he needs our help." Wendy following Soos' remark "Heck ya we're still going, I can't let you guys go running around without me, who knows what would become of you guys."

Finally everyone looked to Pacifica who only stared at them. "Well then what are we waiting for, lets go bring that loser home already" she said with smile. Everyone followed Pacifica towards the woods and the hunt for their Dipper as Mabel quietly thought to herself "We're coming Dipper, just wait a little bit longer now."

As they made there way into the forest a lone figure stood on a hill side over looking them, a look of rage across his face as he watched them. "No one shall ruin my revenge or my fun, this forest shall become your graves you fools." he said as he turned and walked into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun moved through the sky, Dipper looked over the forest sprawled out before him from the cliff side he sat on. As he watched the beautiful day he began to notice the birds that were flying out in the distance. He knew there was someone or something out in the woods today, and whatever it was it was causing a pretty big commotion out there.

Not wanting to let whatever it was find him he decided he'd better pick up the pace and get to his old friend's place as quickly as possible. As he stood, he heard a groan from below him as a voice spoke: "Destructor, you have truly become manly in your years away." With another groan, the manotaur passed out below him. Dipper looked down at him and just sighed with a slight smile. "They never learn, do they?", he said as he picked up his bag and headed off.

It was a quiet day, and Dipper enjoyed the time to think to himself. Being back in Gravity Falls, his mind had been full of thoughts of all his old friends that he hadn't seen in so many years now. "I wonder how Soos and Melody are doing? They're probable married by now.", he laughed to himself. He started to think about Wendy, his old crush, and how she was most likely as cool headed as always. Then there was his two Grunkles that should be driving each other crazy. Pacifica might have taken over the family business by now.

A small tear rolled down his face as Dipper finally let his mind think about his beloved twin Mabel, and how she'd be holding up without him around. Probably still boy crazy and running around driving everyone crazy with her antics. As Dipper took a shaky breath, he swore to himself that he'd find a way to make it up to her after he settled things with this monster that plagued him all these years.

Looking out across the forest once more, something caught Dipper's attention in the distance. His eyes rested on a small clearing where Dipper knew rested the remains of one Bill Cipher, the dream demon that had caused him and his family more strife then he thought possible. Dipper let a small smile form on his lips and he thought about Bill. "We stopped you so there's no way I can let this thing keep doing as it pleases.", Dipper thought to himself.

As Dipper climbed over one last cliff ledge, he looked up to see a small cave off in the distance, hidden in the mountains. Taking a short breather, he began to hope that his old friend could help him with his mission, or that he was even home. Approaching the cave, Dipper suddenly stopped were he stood. A sense of dread washed over him...something was watching him. Something big and very powerful, and whatever it was, it was angry.

Searching his surroundings, Dipper couldn't find anything that could be giving off this feeling. A shadow slowly stretched across the rocks to Dipper's back a heavy breathing finally reaching Dippers ears. Dipper quickly spun around to a large dark form standing behind him. It towered over him, standing easily ten feet tall, looking down at him. A loud roar echoed out of the beast, shaking Dipper were he stood. Looking at the beast, Dipper only smiled as he thought to himself, "Oh good, he was home after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel looked around at the forest that she had visited so many times over the years, hoping and praying that she would be reunited with her other half. Her and the others had now been searching for Dipper's camp for almost twenty minutes and haven't even found a trace. The hunters said it was right around this area, but they didn't have any specifics to use.

They had decided to split up into two groups so they could cover more ground. Mabel and Pacifica were currently searching together as they walked around in a small valley they had discovered. The afternoon was hot and there was no breeze today, so both girls were sweating and uncomfortable. Mabel looked over to Pacifica as she thought to herself "Pacifica really has changed from when we were kids, back then she would never have been out here helping search in this kind of heat."

Pacifica was sitting down on a fallen tree, catching her breath and drinking some of the water she had brought to try and cool off, when she noticed Mabel staring at her. Pacifica stood up and walked over to her. "Is everything okay? you're just standing there staring like a maniac at me." Mabel's face began to burn as she realized just how long she had been staring, and now felt very embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, just thinking about how much you've changed from when we were kids is all. You've become so much more mature over the years." Mabel's words struck Pacifica like a ton of bricks as she was now the one blushing deeply. "Well one of our group had to grow up, and we all know you guys will never change how you act." she said in a loud tone. Mabel only laughed at how easy it was to get a rise out of the rich and level headed Pacifica.

Before Mabel was able to say anything else, both girls heard several branches snapping and leaves rusting all around them. They both grew completely quiet as they began to scan their surroundings. All the rustling had quickly stopped, as well as the noise of the animals in the forest. It was like the world was holding it's breath, and the quiet was almost maddening for the poor girls. Then a single thought formed in Mabel's mind: what if it was Dipper? Mabel began to shout loudly all around her, "Dipper! is that you bro-bro? We came to find you! please answer me!"

Pacifica quickly clamped her hand over Mabel's mouth to quiet her as she whispered into her ear. "Are you crazy, if it was Dipper don't you think he would have recognized our voices and came out already." Mabel hadn't even though about that, was had just got so lost in her hopes that she had found her twin at last. All of a sudden there was movement all around the girls. Leaves burst up from below them and small black shapes descended from above all moving around the girls as tiny ropes seemed to appear from nowhere.

In mere seconds both girls were on the ground tied up from head to toe, with tiny men filling the small valley, all staring at the girls with looks of anger and fear. From the crowd of gnomes that had attacked them, Mabel recognized a goofy looking gnome that she had seen hundreds of times around town in her youth. Shmebulock stood right in front of the other gnomes staring down at the girls, and right behind him stood Jeff. His eyes filled with rage. Jeff finally spoke up. "Well well! looks like we caught a Pines! Though it's not the one we've been looking for."

Upon hearing those words, Mabel began to shake around on the ground furiously. "Why are you guys looking for my brother, Jeff!" Jeff looked Mabel straight in the eyes for several minutes before finally answering her. "We're hunting your brother down as he has hunted us." His words were cold, and Mabel could barely believe what he had said. Had Dipper really been hunting the gnomes? Sure they were annoying, but they didn't deserve to be hunted down.

The gnomes all gathered around the girls and hoisted them up off the ground and started carrying them away as Jeff spoke. "We can use her to lure her brother out of hiding. Let's go guys."

Just like that, the girls had went from trying to hunt down Dipper, to being the hunted in a matter of seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from the Author: I'm sorry I let this story stagnate for so long, a lot of things came up. I plan to try and keep the updates coming and bring this story full circle.**

The creature stood before Dipper, growling deeply from the several heads across its body. It stood eight feet tall peering down at him, each head bearing their fangs ready to strike at a moments notice. Dipper merely stood there a smile across his face, looking over his old friend.

The multibear watched Dipper as he stood there confidently looking at him with a smile. This confused him from the last time they had seen each other a few days ago. At that time he was more savage, attacking as soon as he had seen him. That was when he noticed the smell that was coming off of the child. He smelled like the forest, as if he was one with nature.

Dipper slowly reached into his pocket as the multibear tensed up, ready for what ever he pulled out. Dipper simple pulled his phone from his pocket and began searching through it looking up at the bear every few seconds so he didn't feel ignored. After about a minute Dipper smiled up from his phone as a song began playing.

Multibear instantly recognized his favorite Abba song, one that he and Dipper both shared and connected with. The multibear realized that this Dipper was different from the one that had attacked him days ago. The growling subsided and a caring gentle look came to the multibears faces.

He walked up to his friend and picked him up into a large bear hug. Squeezing Dipper and knocking the wind out of him. The hug lasted several minutes before the multibear set Dipper and looked him straight in the face, "I believe there are many things that we should talk about my friend."

Dipper catching his breathe looked to the bear with sad eyes, happy that his plan had worked and he wasn't mauled today. "I believe your correct. Now, where should I begin?" The multibear sat down in front of him "Why from the beginning of course." With that Dipper sat down and began to explain all the horrible things that had been following his and making his life a living hell for all these years.

From a smaller hill top not too far from the multibears cave a lone figure stood watcing the boy and the bear. "I see you were able to connect with him again, a shame my plan failed this time. No matter, your sister will soon pay for our sins. That will be more then enough to plunge you into an abyss of sorrow and reget." The figure then laughed to itself as it turned and walked down the hillside.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was beginning to set in the distance as Wendy was finishing setting up the tents for everyone as they would have to sleep out here tonight. She laughed at the thought of the great Pacifica Northwest Sleeping in a tent in the middle of the woods. As Wendy began preparing a fire pit she heard several twigs snapping and leaves rustling from off in the distance. Curious about what it could be she stood and headed off in that direction right as Soos entered the campsite with his arms full of sticks and logs for the fire.

"Hey dog, you won't believe how many sticks I was able to..." Soos spoke before he noticed Wendy walking away quietly. He stopped talking and looked into the direction she was looking with a worried look on his face. Just before could ask what was wrong both he and Wendy heard the click of some kind of gun right behind them. They both quickly turned to find an older man pointing a gun at them.

He was wearing a large camouflage jacket with a gray shirt underneath it. He had large brown boots on with black jeans. He had short brown hair cut short with streaks of gray throughout it. He had a stern looking face and a shaggy beard the same color as his hair. He had brown eyes and was staring at them darkly.

There was a young woman standing slightly behind him watching both of them. She was wearing a simple green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. She had blue jeans on with light gray sneakers on. Her hair was light brown and went to her shoulders. Her face was slightly rounded and her eyes were the same brown color as the mans. She started slowly leaning forward as she stared at Soos with a confused look on her face.

The man spoke in a deep voice "What are you kids doing out here?" As he spoke he never lowered the gun from Soos' chest. The young woman who was staring at Soos taking in all his features as she began to speak. "Large man who looks like a giant man-child, with a question mark shirt" she spoke to the old man. He looked up and down at Soos as he slowly lowers his gun. He then looks over to Wendy just as the young women do. The man begins to smirk as the women start frowning.

"Long red hair and dark green eyes, just like he described them as" spoke the man. The woman still looking at Wendy says "I don't think she looks nearly as beautiful as he says she is." This gets the older man laughing as he shoulders his shotgun and slowly approaches Soos who was still standing perfectly still in fear. Wendy seeing Soos not moving quickly runs in front of him and places herself between the man and Soos as she pulls her ax out. She looks between the two as she speaks "Who are you two and who are you talking about."

The woman quickly hides behind the man as he puts his hands up and smiles at her. "Your very protective of your friends, that's a good thing" he laughs out "Just like he said about you." As the four stare at each other several bushes and trees rustle as the sound of leaves and sticks are being stepped on all around them. Hearing this the man grabs the woman and runs to hide in some nearby bushes as Wendy grabs Soos and drags him into a larger bush nearby.

The four watch as a group of gnomes come running through with excited laughs. "Did we finally catch him?" one asks to another. The other gnome looks back as he runs to say "No but I hear we caught the shooting star and some blonde girl." Hearing this Wendy and the old man get serious looks on their faces. As soon as the gnomes are far enough away they leave their cover and look to each other.

"This conversation will have to wait for a later time" the old man speaks. He then pulls his gun down and begins following the trail the gnomes left the same way they came through. The woman still staring angrily to Wendy begins following the old man. Wendy looks to Soos whose is still trying to get back on his feet. "We're following them as well, they have Mabel and Pacifica" she quickly says. Soos puts on a serious face and nods his head.

As they catch up to the two Wendy quietly asks the man "Who exactly are you guys and what are you doing here?" They continue running after the gnomes as quietly as they can until they catch up to the gnomes who are running much slower than the four can. "We're friends, and we're here to help. You can call me Howard and this is my daughter Stacy" Howard spoke. Wendy looking between him and Stacy.

They quickly came to a stop as the gnomes they were following came to a large clearing with several creatures of different sizes in it. They were all circling around two figures who were bound in rope laying on the ground. Wendy instantly recognized Mabel and Pacifica as the figures on the ground.

"I can't believe it, she really does look exactly like him" Stacy spoke to Howard. Howard was staring intently at Mabel, an angry expression on his face. Howard spoke up "We have to help her, he'd never forgive me if anything happened to her." This caught Wendy's attention as she quickly looks to Stacy. "What do you mean she looks just like him? Do you two know..." Wendy asks with a surprised face. Stacy quiets her still staring at Mabel as Howard prepares his shotgun.


	8. Chapter 8

Mabel was currently being dragged away by several gnomes as Pacifica screamed loudly to be released. The gnomes were ignoring her completely as Mabel was trying to watch where they were being taken to. It had been quite awhile since the gnomes had captured them and they had been dragged for quite some distance now.

As Mabel was looking around she started to hear something besides Pacifica yelling in the distance. "Pacifica will you please be quiet, I think I hear something," Mabel says. Pacifica stops screaming and turns to Mabel with a scowl. As Mabel begins to listen closely as she hears some kind of cheering getting louder as they are pulled into some kind of clearing. Mabel and Pacifica's eye go wide as they see several creatures of different sizes all cheering at the gnomes as they bring their prizes before them.

Mabel begins recognizing several of the creatures from Weirdmagedon years ago. There were dozens of gnomes all around them on the ground and in the trees. Several manotaurs surrounded the outside of the group as they screamed loudly. There were several creatures Mabel didn't recognize that she has heard Dipper talk about before. In the distance behind everything, Mabel recognized Dippers friend the Multi-bear watching with a smile on his face.

As the cheering gets louder Jeff approaches the girls on the ground, hands up taking in the cheering. Looking down at the girls Jeff smiled with victory in his eyes. "Well girls, the news is spreading through the forest like wildfire" he screams "Soon Dipper will hear that we have his precious sister, then the hunter will become the hunted." Hearing this made Pacifica start to panic as Mabel looked at Jeff curiously.

"Why did you call Dipper a hunter?" Mabel asks "What has Dipper ever hunted before?" Jeff looks over at her with a serious face. He begins to wonder if Mabel really doesn't know anything about what her brother has been doing these last couple years. As he looks around to the fellow creatures most have the same confused look as himself.

"Do you claim to know nothing about what your brother has become?" he asks. This causes both Mabel and Pacifica to look at each other then back to Jeff as he watches them. Pacifica looks towards Jeff "What exactly has Dipper become, what are you talking about?" Mabel watches Jeff's reaction to Pacifica's question as he ponders what he should say.

"Dipper has become what we creatures fear the most, a hunter of monsters" Jeff explains. Hearing this both girls look at each other in shock. Mabel can't believe what she's hearing, her brother slaying monsters? She couldn't believe that he'd be able to kill anything. Though it would explain why all the creatures of the forest have gathered to find him.

Jeff jumps on top Mabel as he speaks to her "Now I need for you to call your brother here so that he can answer for all his crimes." Mabel looked at Jeff with a face of confusion before she realized that no one here knew about their past. Looking over to Pacifica, Mabel gave her a stern look before turning back to Jeff to speak.

"Jeff, I haven't seen my brother in years. I came here to find him and finally bring him home" she told the minuscule monarch of the gnomes. Jeff looked down at her in outrage. He couldn't believe that she would try and lie to him here with everyone watching her. "Even if I did have a way to contact him which I don't, what makes you think I would actually bring him into your trap?" she asks him.

Jeff stares at Mabel with fury in his eyes as he yells "You can't honestly expect us to believe that the mystery twins who were inseparable would actually have no way on getting a hold of each other?" Jeff jumps down off Mabel and walks to the crowd of monsters. "It looks like we'll have to make you call him, I had hoped someone as kindhearted as you wouldn't let your brother get away with his crimes. It looks like I was mistaken about you" Jeff coldly states.

Mabel tries to plead to Jeff "Jeff you don't understand..." Before Mabel could finish a loud bang could be heard nearby. As Mabel and Jeff, both looked to the source of the noise they see an older man with a shotgun standing slightly outside the crowd of monsters. He was looking down from a hill staring daggers at the gnome. After several seconds of staring he slowly looks from Jeff to the group on manotaurs who were looking at him in shock. "So these are the great warriors, the manotaurs. You look just as stupid as I was told you did" he spoke he looked at them with a smirk.

As the manotaurs all began yelling in rage as they charged the man, seeing this the man quickly turn and ran yelling insults at them as he ran. As Jeff watched in confusion as all the manotaurs chased a random old man, then he was shocked when something landed in the middle of the clearing. As all the monsters looked at what landed nearby it suddenly exploded in a large blinding light. Almost all of the monsters began screaming and howling in fear.

Jeff partly blinded by the light could barely watch in horror as his huge group of monsters was almost instantly scattered. As Jeff was watching all this he didn't notice a familiar red head running at him at full speed as she quickly punt him into what was left of his minions. She then quickly turns around pulling her ax out in one quick motion and began cutting Mabel free from her bindings. Pacifica looking around confused noticed Soos come up from behind as he begins to cut her loose with a large knife as well.

A young woman runs up to Wendy from behind a tree. As they are freeing the girls Mabel looks to Wendy very confused as the woman just keeps staring at Mabel like she was a ghost or something. "Wendy how did you find us, and who is this girl," Mabel asks "and who was that old man from before." As Mabel is asking Wendy this she keeps taking looks at the woman as she starts blushing from the woman's staring eyes.

"I'm sorry for staring it's just that you look just like him is all" she apologizes to Mabel blushing slightly. This made Mabel and Pacifica both stop and stare at her in shock. "I look just like him? D-do you know Dipper?" Mabel asks the woman. She smiles gently at Mabel "Yes, I've known Dipper for several years now. I hope to know him even closer in the years to come" she says to Mabel as she blushes.

This causes Pacifica to scowl slightly as she watches the girl closely now. Mabel goes wide eyed as she tries to start squealing in joy before Wendy covers her mouth.

As the girls were finally free and the group was getting ready to make a run for it Howard came into view still being chased by the manotaurs. The group, caught by surprise tried to make a run for only to find that they had been surrounded by the gnomes that weren't scared away. Howard joined the group panting and out of breathe as the manotaurs joined the circle around them.

Howard brings his shotgun up pointing it at the manotaur in front as he slowly approached the group. "Human! You will pay for your insults against us, The mighty and powerful Manotaurs" the manotaur spoke. Just as Howard is about to shoot him a loud animistic roar echoed out from atop a near by hill causing all who were there to cover their ears and look to the source of the noise.

From the top of the hill stood the multi-bear glaring down at everyone. His voice was loud and powerful as he spoke to everyone "Stop this insanity this instant, all of you!" Distracted by the several-headed talking bear Howard wasn't watching as the manotaur grabbed his gun from him. As he prepared to hit Howard with his own shotgun a loud and bang was heard as the manotaur bellowed in pain and dropped the gun grabbing at his now missing horn.

Surprised by the manotaurs screams of pain no one had noticed the man had appeared beside the multi-bear. Mabel looking up to the hilltop once again began tearing up as Stacy and Howard looked up with relief written across their faces. Pacifica, Wendy, and Soos just looked on with shock and amazement as Dipper stared down at the manotaur with a gun in hand. He looked coldly down at them as he spoke: "Back away from them Testosteroar, I don't want to have to kill you but I will if I must. You should all know very well by now that no one hurts my sister and walks away afterwards."

All the monsters in the clearing began shaking slightly from the powerful glare sent by the multibear, but what surprised everyone was the shaking they all felt from their cores from the human. His eyes looked like deep empty voids and they knew instantly that they had made a huge mistake by laying their hands on shooting star. They should have learned from Bill, they just prayed that they wouldn't share the dream demons fate for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody dared to move as Dipper watched from above, his eyes still a deep void as he watched the monsters who had attacked is precious sister. Finally the group of humans shook themselves out of their stupor as Howard began to usher them towards the hill that Dipper stood upon.

This got the monsters attention as they started to move for the group before the powerful growls that cam from not just the multibear but surprisingly Dipper as well. This made the group of monsters stop as a whole new level of fear gripped them. They stared in horror up at the human whose eyes now shined a pale blue color with his irises now a vibrant gold color.

The memories of those horrid times under the tyranny of the dream demon was forced to the top of their minds. The group of humans had froze as well fearing what they were watching as Mabel still crying feared that her brother had somehow become possessed once again by the demon they all thought was long dead.

That would explain why the monster believed that Dipper was hunting them. If he was possessed again them of course he would want Dipper to have no friends of allies to call to his aid. That was when Mabel suddenly jolted as she remembered something.

Looking up at her brothers side stood the multi-bear, but he was hear just moments ago with all the other monsters as her and Pacifica were dragged into the valley. So how was it that he now stood up their at her brothers side.

Horror took hold of Mabel as she realized what was the only possible explanation. Mabel quickly yelled to Dipper from below "Dipper he's here, he's someone or something in this valley right now." But her warning came too late it seems as a large creature shot from Dippers side aiming straight for Dippers head.

A broad smile spread its way across Dippers face as his eyes never left the group of monster he spoke straight to Mabel. "Oh I knew he was here, that's why I haven't moved yet Mabel" as he spoke the creature collided with Dipper. Only to stop abruptly smashing it's face painfully into Dippers as Dipper stood motionless from the force of the creatures impact.

Dipper finally braved a look away from the group to stare at the creature clutching it's face screaming profanities in a swirl of voices from all those present in the valley. The other monsters just stared in shock at what had just happened.

What was this new monster that they had never seen before and what had Pine tree done to it without moving. Dippers gun swung from the monsters in the valley to the screaming one as he released three more shots into it as it flailed and screamed even louder rolling away and disappearing into the leaves and foliage.

This caused all present to jump in surprise except Howard and Stacy who had expected the reaction from their friend. Once things had finally gone quiet Dipper looked back to Mabel locking eyes with her once again.

The monsters seeing this were preparing to rush forward and grab the girl when they found the multi-bear had quietly moved between them and the humans while everyone was distracted. No monster dared to challenge the most powerful creature in the woods, at least not with out a better plan and knowing what that thing was.

Dipper slowly started his way down the hill now that his friends were protected behind the multi-bear. Mabel was not so patient to wait for her brother as she darted up the hill with amazing speed and unbelievable grace as she crashed hard into Dipper wrapping him in a powerful hug knocking both to the ground.

She was quickly followed by Wendy who was now jumping onto the pile hugging both twins in a hug. Pacifica simply waited at the bottom of the hill not wanting to try and climb it while Soos stayed at her side in case any monsters got brave enough to attack.

The hug was the best feeling that Dipper had felt in a very long time as his arms were once again around his two favorite women on earth. Though the reunion was called short as the multi-bear spoke finally. "We should not stay here for long my friend, we don't know how far that deceiver will make it with those wounds but I'd rather not give him any more time then must."

Once said the group broke their hug looking down at him nodding their heads. The multi-bear then turned to the monsters and spoke "Go home, we will come and explain everything as soon as we can. Believe nothing that is said unless both Dipper and I come to you together." With that said the humans followed behind the multi-bear as he sped off following a trail that only he could find.

The monsters stayed their confused and angry as the humans left. All eyes fell to Jeff who was the most confused of all for it was the multi-bear that had told him to gather the other creatures in the first place to hunt down Pine tree. Now he was left to answer questions that he had no idea how to answer.

As the group followed behind the multi-bear Mabel was finally able to speak again as she looked over to Dipper. "Dipper where have you been and why haven't you tried to get a hold of me?" Mabel said the hurt evident in her voice. Dipper shuddered as he ran but did not slow down, looking over to Mabel whose eyes were wet with tears ready to fall.

Dipper cursed himself for making his beautiful sister cry but he had no words that could truly undo the pain he had caused her. That didn't mean he wouldn't try "Mabel I couldn't contact you until I knew you were safe and that thing couldn't get you." His words were laced with fear and guilt and Mabel knew instantly that their time apart had hurt him as much as it had her.

Mabel smiled sadly and nodded her head at his words when the young woman from before sped up beside Dipper with ease. "So are you finally going to introduce us or are you gonna make us do it Dipstick" she spoke to him with such familiarity. Mabel once again wondered just who these people were and just how they knew her brother.

Dipper scowled down at the girl as her smile beamed brightly causing Howard to laugh. Dipper quickly turned to the old man scowling even harder now. As he was looking behind himself Dipper was able to continue running and even dodging obstacles with little to no effort much to the surprise of all his old friends.

Finally looking straight again Dipper spoke "Mabel this is Stacy, and the old man over there is Howard." Now it was Howard's turn to scowl as Dipper emphasized the word old as he spoke. Before he could say anything though Dipper continued "Guys this is the most wonderful sister on the planet, Mabel Pines."

Both Howard and Stacy smiled warmly at the loving words Dipper spoke to Mabel whose was now blushing deeply not use to hearing such compliments. Soos chuckled lightly at the exchange but both Wendy and Pacifica just narrowed their eyes at the girl who was now clinging to Dippers arm as she greeted Mabel.

Mabel was about to speak when she saw the way the girl, Stacy it seems, was almost throwing herself onto Dipper who hadn't reacted to the contact at all. Mabel quickly assumed this meant that this level of closeness was nothing new between the two. Her eyes grew very wide as she released a loud squeal of delight while the other girls glared daggers at the girl.

Howard watching and not wanting there to be a fight cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "Dipper can tell you all about how he knows us soon enough. For now lets focus on finally killing this thing so you two can get on with your lives" he spoke loud and clear eyes falling on Stacy. She reluctantly released Dipper's arm with a large pout on her face.

Dipper and Soos now noticing the looks on all the women present sent silent thanks to Howard who only smiled to himself. These people are just like how Dipper described them as he mused to himself as they ran ahead following multi-bear.


End file.
